


【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦28（上半部完）

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: AA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦28（上半部完）

　　00.

朱正廷从一片旖旎的梦中醒来，情热消退，从头舒爽到脚。仿佛打通奇经八脉，身体轻松如上云端，以至于他睁开迷蒙的眼睛，觉得世界是那样陌生，仿若出生婴儿，一脸天真无邪。蔡徐坤裸着上半身，只穿了睡裤背坐在床边，听见身后响动，也没回头。

　　“醒了？”

　　“你干嘛呢？”

　　“你链子断了，我找根线先补一下。”

　　朱正廷摸了摸脖子，果然光秃秃的少了常戴的那根细项链。

　　“劲儿这么大……”他小声嗔怪道，但话里却没有听出一点责怪的意思，“怎么能把链子给弄断。”

　　蔡徐坤不敢作声，好半天完工了，两手各捏住一端，回头伺候朱正廷，见他玉臂枕着脑袋，全身裹在被子里，慵懒得不像话。

　　“来，试试。”

　　多年后蔡一悯仍然记得当时情景。他知道主人翁是他的两位父亲，一位乖巧地凑上去，猫一样贴着另一位的腰侧轻蹭。而这一位作势要给他系上项链，那他便趴在他腿上，露出一大片光裸的脊背和整片脖颈。任由他戴好项链，放任这双手不自觉的肆意抚摸上去，沿着脊椎骨一节节向下，人也俯身朝圣般亲吻他的肌肤。冬日清晨没有阳光，厚重的窗帘亦是重重帷幕，挡住了一切想要窥探的视线。然而他就是记得，爸爸微眯眼睛憨享着，舒服得简直要再度沉睡过去的样子是，那样无邪美好。

　　这成为他潜意识里认为父亲们十分相爱的证据，他可能不懂事或者没有系统记忆，但他已被打上爱而不摧的思想钢印，并对此毫不怀疑。以后的年月里，面对同学们的嘲笑或他人指点，他能从骨子里生长出充足的自信来抵挡这种侵袭，然而他的弟弟没有亲眼目睹这一切，这导致在回归父亲身边之前的很长一段时间内，他这个可怜的弟弟总是胆小又忧伤，将自己缩在乌龟壳里独自玩耍。

　　但这是很远的话了，眼下蔡一悯是被奶奶带过来看望“生病”的爸爸们的，奶奶自然不会在这种场所久留，扔下他匆匆而去。而爸爸则心疼他从冬日的街上带来一阵寒冷，忙不迭将他塞到被子里。

　　朱正廷扒掉儿子冰冷的羽绒小外套，将冰凉的小脚紧紧捂在怀里，亲不够小脸蛋，抱不完的小屁股，他死死箍住蔡一悯不让他动，准备来个心满意足的父子同眠。

　　“papa~”

　　“papa，热热。”

　　“好热热……”

　　蔡一悯对那天还有一个印象，那就是被窝里朱正廷暖人的玫瑰馨香，他趴在朱正廷身上，目及之处是朱正廷有俏丽弧线的下巴和戴着细项链的修长脖颈，细腻的皮肤被被窝里的温度烘出体香，云雾缭绕，若有似无，不经意就钻进鼻孔里，再往脑子里、心里、骨头里钻。

　　炙热芳香，沁人心脾。

　　“热热！”

　　然而蔡一悯不知道这是什么，他已经没有一开始的寒冷，这被窝对他来说逐渐炙热似岩浆，尤其是，在他的小脚丫子挨在朱正廷的某个部位的时候，这种又软又烫的感觉让他恼怒到不耐烦，因此一蹬一蹬要出去，朱正廷已经睡迷糊了，因此撒娇般“嗯~”了一声，把白皙的胸脯往前送，想让蔡一悯靠含住奶头得到安抚。

　　“烫！”

　　孩子不吃，还喊出来一个新字。

　　蔡徐坤在一旁看了半天，把蔡一悯从被子里挖出来，扔给了门外的奶奶。

　　“你又要干什么啦！”奶奶吓一跳，赶忙接住孙子，又瞥见儿子睡裤下蓄势待发的肿胀，气得直打他，“要死了要死了！你怎么就——”

　　“就又起来了！”

　　三天三夜啊，还不够玩的？

　　蔡徐坤没说话，默默把门反锁了，爬回床压到朱正廷身上，叼住蔡一悯不吃的东西，替子作业。

　　朱正廷怀里失了儿子，一阵空虚，睡梦中正觉失落，突然有另一个大热源替代进来，他自然熟练地打开双腿，把那人纳到身体中间来，胸前有颗毛茸茸的脑袋在撩拨他的敏感点，弄得他心痒难耐，忍不住嘤咛出声。

　　“嗯~~~”

　　又或者短促激烈，一小声“啊！”蹙着眉头，控诉有人光打雷不下雨，没有摸到他最想被抚慰的那个点。

　　“长东西呢？”他迷迷糊糊地问。

　　蔡徐坤把裤子脱了，把半尺多的巨物塞到他手里。“这里。”

　　朱正廷难耐地张开腿，“嗯……进、进来嘛，长东西快进来……”

　　闭着眼睛还知道把长东西往哪里塞，蔡徐坤木着眼，听朱正廷满嘴淫语，已经不想怜香惜玉了。

　　“要，要填满的感觉……”

　　“长长的，抽插……噢……”

　　“操我，操我呢，我要被你弄……”

　　……

　　不一会儿，门口的蔡妈妈就又听见房里她儿媳妇传来的嗯嗯啊啊声，又半日过去了，朱正廷扁平的小腹，再次被射得嘭起来，微微隆起的弧度，像刚出笼，还带热气的包子，饱满弹润。

　　01.

　　做个惊天动地的大场面爱，大家都认为朱正廷回心转意，不想离婚了，何况天下没有走不漏的风声，报纸娱乐满版的“蔡朱大战：三天三夜”实在惊掉人眼球。粉丝尖叫欢呼说这是蔡徐坤身体好转的迹象，甚至有婴儿用品或避孕套商家找上门来，搞得全家人哭笑不得，成日疲于应付无稽流言，反而朱正廷不怎么在乎。

　　他还是要离婚。

　　按道理来说，他是个顶在乎别人看法的人，当年没出道时，被恶语污言骂到哭泣，虽然因为这个契机，他最终和蔡徐坤走到了一起，但令他想起时，仍是耿耿于怀。而后的从艺生涯里，他始终没学会如何宽待自己，对凡事写在脸上又好哭的他来说，别人几乎通过看脸色，就能拿捏住他的不愉快，如今他成日笑嘻嘻的，看起来格外没心没肺。

　　心若无物，置身事外，一旦自己把位置跳脱出来，就没有什么能打扰到他了。

　　朱正廷觉得一切纷扰他都受够了，现在他只想要清静。他想离婚不是一天两天了，至于为什么起这个念头，他也从来未言明过。

　　总之谁来也不好用，谁劝也不好使。

　　到底还是叫了律师来，在拟离婚协议书。朱正廷的律师甚至还问朱爸爸，需不需要调取朱正廷流产当日的监控录像，以便确认他的跌落和蔡徐坤有关，这样就能将对方定义为过错方，从而在离婚的财产分割上，争取到一个有利的地位。

　　朱爸爸想都没想，立刻摇头否决了这个提议，“我们不考验人性。”

　　人的关系从来没那没简单，即使以后他们做不成翁婿，不代表他就要和人家一刀两断。

　　何必，好聚好散。

　　不过这时候传来一个消息，朱正廷怀孕了。

　　大家大喜，问朱正廷要不要，朱正廷说要。于是大家赶忙劝退律师，说婚离不成了，哪有孕期离婚的道理，甚至别说，哺乳期也不能离，如果两人修补得好，这辈子也就这么过了。

　　朱正廷不依，法律不支持立刻离，他就坚持能离的时候一定离，他自己也知道自己同蔡徐坤三天三夜，中奖是99.99%的大概率，也做好了孩子一人一个准备。

　　就是没想到最后查出来B超单上印着“双胎”，两家人全傻眼了，哦豁，好聚好散个鬼哦，这下得分赃不均了。

　　一炮双响，一怀怀俩。要不是朱正廷铁了心要离婚，家里肯定普天同庆喜气洋洋。

　　不知是该笑还是该哭的状态，折磨着家里的每一个人，最后还是朱爸爸受不了，但他有爸爸的威严，因此直截了当去问朱正廷，“你搞什么东西？你究竟要搞什么东西？”

　　朱正廷瞥了他爸一眼，“我要离婚不行啊？”

　　朱爸爸血压上来了，“你肚子里两个呢你离什么离。”

　　朱正廷也横，“我肚子里几个跟我要离婚有什么关系！我想追求下自由生活不行啊？”

　　他再也不想只在厕所里刷牙时，能喊出“freedom”了！

　　“你——”朱爸爸快气死了，“孽障啊你是真……被惯死了，我生你们姐弟仨、怎么就你这么骄纵。”

　　“离了又怎么样？你能上天吗？你以为不跟蔡某人，再找个张三李四王五，就有区别？谁家日子不是这么过的！”

　　朱正廷懒得理他，掉头问蔡徐坤，“我要离你有意见吗？”蔡徐坤一句话也不说，也是奇怪，这些日子全家鸡飞狗跳，他跟朱正廷两个准爸爸竟然一副事不关己高高挂起的样子，尤其是他，忙公司忙媒体忙朱正廷，俨然像个透明人，如果不是朱正廷问他，大家甚至都快忘了他的存在。眼下被提起来，众人目光又聚焦在蔡徐坤身上，蔡徐坤只管给他老婆切苹果，长条的果皮一下都没断，手稳得像是对这件事默认了。

　　众人一声叹，泄气！

　　正主不上心，他们皇帝不急急死太监也于事无补。于是算了，任由两个胡闹，看他们后面怎么办，哼！

　　这俩还真没打算怎么办，该吃吃，该睡睡。两个孩子的肚子，大起来特别快，到七八个月时看得能吓死人。蔡徐坤从按摩到擦身一句怨言没有，炖汤喂饭也不在话下，吃饱了能给他剔牙，闷了还能陪他散步，后来身子太重连路也不好走了，蔡徐坤就干脆带上轮椅，对，就是那个从美国带回来，蔡徐坤只用过一次的轮椅，最后到底还是用在了朱正廷身上，他走一会儿就得停一停，不然肚子坠得慌，蔡徐坤就用轮椅推他去看喷泉，还有老太太们跳广场舞。原先他怎么伺候蔡徐坤的，如今全反过来，要不说风水轮流转，人生你想说不奇妙都难。

　　朱正廷倒是挺宽心的，谁骂他都不放在心上，他爸再凶他也终究是他爸。成天芍吃瞎胀，已经胖成一只球。

　　他怀第一个的时候哭天抢地的，成天对体重疑神疑鬼，胖一两就开始换算卸货后要多做多少运动才能恢复过来，这次倒好，什么胖胖肉肉的，朱正廷擦擦刚吃完鸡腿满是油光的嘴，摆摆手：哎呀，无所谓啦。

　　可能真的是心态不一样了，一想到要离婚，以后的日子全成了未知，一切都可以搁置“再说。”他便轻松地活在当下了。

　　遥想他为蔡徐坤怀上蔡一悯时，对未来生活有太多惊慌和期待，成日惶惶不可终日。他因为没有经验，害怕并杞人忧天，跟妈妈说，妈妈送他一只白眼，“不都是这么过来的，你成天瞎操什么心。”

　　跟朋友说，他是这个圈子里第一个结婚生孩子的，谁也不能给他建议参谋。

　　他那时候抱着肚子，眼看自己越长越丑，心里着急的不得了，脸上多一个痘都要跳脚，现在他抱着比当时大一倍的肚子，眼看自己丑上加丑，从脸到脚浮肿上天，成天还是乐呵呵的。

　　其实人这辈子的境遇都差不多，普通人搞搞事业结婚生子，终究都是要过去的。

　　就算不搞事业不结婚生子，那也是要过去的。

　　那还他妈怕什么呢。

　　朱正廷把橘子剥开，喂到蔡徐坤嘴里，“甜伐？”

　　蔡徐坤点点头，“试过毒了，挺甜，可吃。”

　　朱正廷戳他心窝子，“这儿呢，甜吗？”

　　蔡徐坤就不说话了，他最近越来越觉得，很多话根本用嘴说不出，心里百转千回，一番思量后，你至多只能吐出一到两个字，再多，就要引起误会了，而他自己的想法，根本不重要。就好比现在，他能说他一点也不想离婚吗？这与朱正廷的想法完全矛盾，如果表现出来，整个离婚进展又将陷入僵持。家里会继续因为他二人鸡犬不宁，最最重要的是——朱正廷不会开心，所以他也认了，因此三缄其口。

　　他想起曾经有那么一些时刻，朱正廷也是怎么问都不喜欢说话的，明明大家都很期待他的看法，可他一张嘴就愁眉苦脸。原来是这样一种感觉啊……蔡徐坤隐约觉得，自己似乎有点懂了。

　　二人绕过喷泉，今天的大妈们换了首抒情歌，是80年代苏芮的牵手。

　　“因为爱着你的爱，因为梦着你的梦。”

　　“所以悲伤着你的悲伤，幸福着你的幸福。”

　　“快乐着你的快乐，追逐着你的追逐。”

　　……

　　一曲舞毕，二人久未离去，蔡徐坤看着朱正廷看向远处舞蹈人群羡慕的眼神，松开扶手，轻轻在背后用口型说，

　　“去吧。”

　　最后的疼爱，也许是手放开。

　　02.

　　朱正廷生产那天不让蔡徐坤进去，但推拒的手却一片冰凉，蔡徐坤换上手术服，带上口罩，跟医生说，“我进去吧。这辈子也就这一次了。”

　　无影灯一打，助手围成一团给你罩一层又一层的手术布，冰冷的手术器械正在被清点，都是一会儿要用在你身上的……这一切，饶是经历过的朱正廷，仍旧本能性的会发抖。

　　永远不要作为病人进医院，那样你将毫无尊严。

　　麻醉药进椎管的一刹那，他突然想到蔡徐坤，大大小小那么多次手术，他怕不怕？

　　不厌其烦地爬上手术台，接受医生的审视，忍受身体的痛楚，会疯吧？

　　朱正廷想了想，他好像从来没有问过蔡徐坤这个问题。

　　一双温热的手附在他冰冷的手上，瞬间驱散血管里药水的凉，朱正廷从来没有觉得自己的手能秀气到被别人合握住，他一偏头，看见蔡徐坤正满眼温柔地看着自己，“你怎么进来了？”

　　“我不放心你。”

　　朱正廷鼻子一酸，“晚了。”

　　蔡徐坤摇摇头，“不晚。”

　　03.

　　孩子出来的很快，十分钟。医生眼明手快拉出一个，嚯，个儿大，六斤一两。赶紧包好送出去，给手术室门口看一眼。原本要抱回来，医生给蔡徐坤使了个眼色，这人立马懂了，悄悄跟护士说，先送去儿科。这么做不是因为别的，而是朱正廷肚子里还有个小的，资源有限，那一个长得太好了，这一个就不太行。医生拿出来一称，勉勉强强三斤八两，还有个一钱的尾巴，一直在晃。

　　“生了个什么呀？”朱正廷眼泪一直流，蔡徐坤忙不迭跟他擦，他知道他害怕，不停亲吻他手背，摸他脸颊。

　　“生了一对儿子啊，都送到儿科温箱里去啦。”

　　朱正廷哭得更凶了，“真的没有女儿命啊，呜呜……委屈死了呜呜呜……”

　　我都要离开你了，都没能给你生个女儿。

　　蔡徐坤只能安慰他，“儿子也很好，我的贝贝啊，我们现在有三个孩子啦！你是三个孩子的爸爸，真的太了不起了，我们都为你感到骄傲！”

　　剖腹产手术很快，半小时就缝合完毕，朱正廷也抽噎着睡着了。蔡徐坤松了口气，这才拉着医生商量，原来6斤的那个其实很健康，并不需要送儿科，只不过小的不太好，太瘦弱，若送小的不送大的，给朱正廷看到只有一个孩子，他会担心难过，所以做丈夫的蔡徐坤当机立断，把两个都送去儿科。家里他也言明情况，谁也不许告诉朱正廷真相，如果将来有一天大家要分开，那么由他来带走小的和蔡一悯，留给朱正廷这个大的，好养。

　　朱爸爸拍了拍蔡徐坤肩膀，“山不转水转，人生还长。”

　　04.

　　五天后朱正廷出院，蔡徐坤去给俩孩子打出生证明，护士问，“叫什么名字啊？”

　　他答道，“蔡一燃。”

　　护士问，“哪个ran？”

　　烛燃犀角，冥冥昭昭。

　　传说古人燃犀通灵，能见魂魄，蔡徐坤想我这辈子其心昭然，再磊落没有了，若终不能倾之言志，便留一盏灯在他身边也好。他这一颗爱朱正廷的心，永远跳动燃烧。

　　于是他答道，“燃烧的燃。”

　　护士很自然就用到大的身上，等开下一张，问他小的叫什么时，蔡徐坤傻了，五天时间太短暂，他颞颥挑拣也只想好一个，还为了就蔡一悯的名字，废了好半天脑壳。

　　小的他本来准备带回家，上户口的时候再慢慢起名字。护士逼问，他一时嗯嗯啊啊答不上来。

　　“快点，想好没有？”

　　“嗯嗯……啊，好的。”

　　“嗯？什么嗯？”护士不耐烦了，头一次见办出生证明，还兴现场取名的。

　　“蔡什么嗯呀，哎呀你想好了没有。”

　　嗯着嗯着就变成了文，蔡徐坤着急了，顺嘴一滑，“文！文文！蔡文！”

　　好嘛，蔡一悯、蔡一燃、蔡文。虽然名字不太像，但后俩确实是一对双胞胎。

　　文文胎里不足，看着体弱可怜，蔡徐坤怜惜，总是抱着不肯撒手。蔡一悯快三岁了，突然间多出两个软绵绵的弟弟，高兴的什么似的，成天扒在摇篮边看弟弟，他最喜欢逗蔡一燃，这个弟弟跟他小时候很像，俩人都跟蔡徐坤一个模子里印出来似的，蔡文则越长越像朱正廷，眉眼温软，常年霸占蔡徐坤怀抱里的贵宾席。

　　然而好景不长，五个月后，坤廷夫夫办好离婚手续，蔡一悯便立刻跟着蔡徐坤飞到了LA，从此再也没见过摇篮里的蔡一燃。

　　05.

　　朱正廷身体养好后，两个人挑了一天黄道吉日，去打离婚证。

　　还是红色的证，头像从双人照变成了单人照。

　　“好的请二位出示结婚证，我们将对结婚证进行收回，并派发离婚证。”

　　蔡徐坤舍不得，最后把结婚证里里外外拍了十几张照片，依依不舍交了上去。

　　两人从民政局出来，顿时感觉微妙地无法言说。民政局门口的香樟树还是那棵香樟树，但上一次看见它随风摇晃的时候他们还是已婚状态，一小时后再次遇见，树还在晃，他们已经不是他们了。

　　蔡徐坤难过得无法言说，但他仍旧保持微笑，走到马路对面时，朱正廷说，“我就先不回去了，GUCCI出了新款，我想去逛下街。”蔡徐坤点点头，风刮过来吹乱了朱正廷的头发，他本能性想去帮他撩到耳后，后来想想自己已经没有资格，只能尴尬收回手，克制道，“你头发乱了。”

　　“哦好，谢谢。”

　　他记得朱正廷流产那天，郑锐彬也曾情不自禁，但朱正廷礼貌地挡了回去，当时他嫉妒得暴躁发狂，如今他和郑锐彬一样，谁也没有资格为他撩头发。

　　蔡徐坤勉强笑笑，“没事，晚上回来吃饭吗？”

　　朱正廷想了想，“回吧，我不喜欢吃外面的菜，而且我只是想去买衣服，你知道的，我已经……很久没逛过街了。”

　　蔡徐坤只能目送他消失在街角，原先对于朱正廷这种要求，他一向习惯性说“不”，而现在他已经丧失了说这句话的立场，一个前夫，是无法干涉他人的生活的，而更可悲的是，他自己对这种立场的丧失，适应得如此之快，快到手还握着离婚证，来不及将它放进包里。

　　他始终不愿释怀离开，就一直看着朱正廷消失的街角，期望下一秒，那张挚爱的脸会突然出现，等到暮色渐沉，他站得双脚发麻，才终于意识到，朱正廷是真的离开了。

　　这个人再也忍不住，蹲下来双手抱头，放声痛哭。

　　婚姻四年，他为朱正廷戴上戒指的那一刻，以为这会是永远。

　　然而他终究还是失去了他的仙子。

　　四年白驹过隙，恍如黄粱美梦，一朝梦破，来不及让人回味，便消失的无踪无影。

　　06.

　　两人正式离婚后，又在那栋共同生活的房子里住了一段时间，毕竟各人物品众多。朱正廷全部打包搬去父母家，蔡徐坤则准备签证出国。

　　分道扬镳之前，二人洗好澡穿着睡衣，在同一张床上促膝长谈，度过了最后一夜。

　　“坤。”朱正廷第一次坦言他为什么想离婚，“我要离婚，不是因为你不好，是因为我自己。我没有办法以现在这种歇斯底里的状态，去面对以后的你，那样对你不公平。而我既无法摆脱这种状态，又不想永远歇斯底里，所以我选择逃离。对，你们也许会说我是个懦夫，可我不想以后三五十年里，我们相互怨恨，我既怨恨你，又怨恨着我自己。”

　　蔡徐坤心痛得无法呼吸，他给不了朱正廷安全感，他把自己最心爱的人，逼到无路可走。

　　“好好照顾自己呀贝贝，”他最后喊了一次这亲昵的名字，“去追逐你想要的吧，我永远站在这里。”

　　站在这里等你。

　　朱正廷回应他，“你也好好照顾自己。”

　　第二日，朱正廷带着蔡一燃回了安徽老家，而蔡徐坤，带着蔡一悯和蔡文，登上了飞往美国的飞机。

　　事业几乎全在国内的蔡徐坤，终究没有勇气呆在伤心地，去美国从头再来，也是一种选择。

　　这天具体日期都记不清了，只知大概清明谷雨，江南烟雨蒙蒙，朱正廷途径南京，从车窗望去，青瓦白墙紫藤花，葡萄似的串下来，花开如茵，高贵又淡雅。

　　司机师傅说，别看这花微风吹拂就摇曳芳香，但你往院子里探去，就能发现都是历经数十年的紫藤，老干虬枝，盘根错节。

　　古拙苍劲，宛如苍龙。

　　“新的是长不了这么好看的。”

　　朱正廷若有所思，正欲多看两眼，但路已走到尽头，车辆打转，驶向另一方向。车载广播里放了不知谁的段子，咿咿呀呀在唱：

 

　　 大千世界南北东，四时风光四时梦；

　　 成王败寇兴衰事，坐看烟雨化飞龙。

 

-END-

=======================================================================================================================

 

后记：

 

美国，LA。

蔡徐坤刚落地，就被电话轰炸了，他的前岳父岳母迫不及待，“喂，坤坤吗！”

“我们知道，离婚了这事儿可能也不重要了，但你是事主，总归还是要有知情权。”

蔡徐坤心跳打鼓，“什么事？”

“你之前掉了的那颗红宝石，找到了！”

 

\- TBC -

　　


End file.
